Many computing platforms, such as desktop computers and laptops, can be placed in one or more power states other than an ON state or an OFF state. For example, some computing platforms can be placed in a hibernation state. Placing a computing platform in hibernation involves powering down the system while preserving a state of the system (e.g., by writing contents of Random Access Memory (RAM) to a hard disk). Alternatively, some computing platforms can be placed in a sleep state. Placing a computing platform in a sleep state involves cutting power to many, but not all components of the system and preserving the state of the system. Typically, entering an ON state from the sleep state is less time consuming than entering the ON state from the hibernation state.